rushzonefandomcom-20200216-history
Ish Taylor
Ish is an African-American and a natural-born leader Ish was the very first Guardian. In the second season, NFL Rush Zone: Season of the Guardians, Ish is now 11 years old living with his family in their new home of Canton, Ohio, is captain of his local football team. With more training and experience than before, he is able to manifest a power armor with various abilities that consists of a football uniform plus full helmet via his new NFL-R watch with an inserted shield coin by shouting "Enter the Rush Zone!" and turning the dial. Ish is the main character of the rush zone series. History Ish first appears in A Hero is Born when he went to Payton elementary where he is never picked to play football on a daily basis. One day, while playing a video game, a man named OT tells him he is exactly the person he is looking for and that everything Ish needs to know will be explained at the Chargers' home game on Sunday (which Ish and his mom "coincidentally" won tickets to). At the game, he follows the hot dog seller (Turns out to be the Chargers Rusher Bolt in disguise) and discovers a BlitzBot that is there to steal the Chargers' shard, but Ish defeats the BlitzBot with Bolt's help and gets back to his mom unnoticed. He later has different adventures throughout the first season protecting the shards of the core, but in one of them ash tricks ish and keeps him and his mom captive. They eventually escape and ash leaves with them. Sudden Death tries to get the Core on Super Bowl sunday and he then gets defeated by ish. 1 year after the events of season 1, ish is now live in canton, Ohio with his parents and meets with ash again who is now redeemed. He also made new friends there like Marty, Troy and Tua. There he encounters a new villain called "Wild Card" who is determined to get all of the 32 Megacores to be unstoppable and destroy football forever. One by one, all of ish's friends become guardians and they later on meet Ricky a kid who is from a different football team and they don't get along well. Ricky then gets tricked by Wild card to become the new mistery guardian but he betrays him and leaves to join the guardians and they have more adventures. In the season finale, Wild Card has successfully drained the power of the core and begins to clone himself and attacks all of the football standiums. They eventually defeat him and save the world by overloading him with his guardian power, but he sacrifices his power to stop him. the 3rd season he gets his powers back and he along with the other guardians gets a new suit with enhanced powers. They spend time trying to stop sudden death and n the Anticorians but in the 10 episode of the season they defeat sudden death by throwing him in his black hole machine. Personality Ish is a kind hearted young of who loves playing football and is the leader if the guardians. He is shown to sometimes be cocky around people like Ricky. He is also shown to get jealous at times. He is very loyal to the guardians as shown when he sacrificed his power to save is fellow guardians. Trivia * He is the first guardian. * His father works for the army. * He's the leader of the guardians. Category:History Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Guardian